


Speachless

by Gphat



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gphat/pseuds/Gphat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends for years, Stiles has finally found the courage to tell Derek how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles and Derek have been friends since middle school. The two of them first meet in an accelerated Math class and bonded over the fact that they both hated their teach Mr. Harris. Now five years later and the end of the summer was fast approaching as well as the day that Derek would be leaving him behind. Stiles didn’t know why but the thought of Derek leaving hurt more than he believed it would. Derek was heading off to college and Stiles would be stuck at Beacon Hills High for his senior year. Knowing that he wouldn’t be able to see him for months made Stiles want to spend ever second he could with Derek. Scott may be his best friend but this summer was all about Derek. Stiles told himself that’s because Scott was busy with work or with Kira. That explains why he wasn’t with them for their surfing trip to Monterey or the camping trip to Yellowstone. They went to ten Giant’s games but Scott only tagged a long once, to see his beloved Angles. 

It took Stiles all day to build up the courage to tell Derek bout his feelings; he’d been avoiding Derek for days. Now he lay in his bed as he went over and over in his mind, how he would drive to the Hale’s house and tell Derek that he loved him. He imagined himself rambling hands flaying around as he verbalize the fact that for years he’s liked Derek as more than just a friend. That he couldn’t let him leave without expressing his true feelings. Stiles rehearsed every scenario in his head, one were Derek express his undying love for Stiles. As well as Derek being grossed out and slamming the door in his face; as much as the thought of Derek rejecting him scared the hell out him. Stiles knew he had to man up and tell Derek while he had the chance. 

Stiles slowly drove towards the Hale’s house; saying over and over in his mind “no turning back now”. He was at this point after five times of put on his jacket and grabbing his keys. Only to turn around throwing the keys back on the table, his jacket on the sofa and stumping back up stairs. Finally after making it to his Jeep he sat there for twenty minutes, before texting Scott for moral support.

Stiles: I’m sitting in my Jeep trying to make myself go to Derek’s house.

Scott: What’s the problem?

Stiles: What if he doesn’t feel the same?

Scott: Dude he’s totally into you.

Stiles: How can you tell? 

Scott: I see the way he looks at you.

Stiles: I don’t see that.

Scott: Bro you’re clueless.

Stiles: How come you never said anything?

Scott: I figured you two would pull your heads out your butts on your own LOL.

Stiles: Ha, Ha very funny.

Scott: You will never know until you man up and talk to him.

Scott: I got to go Kira’s here, good luck Stiles.

Stiles dropped his phone in the passenger seat and started the Jeep.

Stiles slowly pulled to the front of the main house of the Hales compound, his heart dropped out of his chest. There for the entire world to see was Derek and Paige locked in a tight embrace. The two had date for a short time during Derek’s sophomore year before Paige moved to the San Francisco Bay area. Stiles remembers how down Derek was after Paige left, it was weeks before his friend seemed to be himself again. Now out of nowhere there she was, today of all days. Stiles couldn’t believe his eyes or his luck, thinking to himself “the day I decides to confess my feeling to Derek, his first love walks back into his life”. Stiles was so shock by seeing Paige that he drove past them, around the Hales’ circler drive way and back towards town. Stiles drove down the driveway and back to main road ignoring Derek who was waiving attempting to get his attention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is questing what type of a relationship Derek has with Stiles including himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was only planning to write two chapters but I'm really getting into this story and now I'm not sure how many I will write now, I hope you enjoy.

Derek heard Stiles’ clunker before he saw it; looking down the driveway he watched the Jeep approaching. Covered in countless pieces of duct tape and faded blue paint, it looked like it should be in a junkyard rather than motoring around town. He was excited to see Stiles; they hadn’t hung out or had any contact in nearly two weeks. Quickly pull out of Paige’s embrace and smiling from ear to ear he raised his hand to waive at his friend. Friend, friend, he repeated the word in his mind; a friend is that all Stiles was to him?

He’d missed the kid’s constant rambling and twitch movements, even his family had noticed that Stiles hadn’t been around lately. Last week his mother had set out an extra place setting, as it had become common for Stiles to eat dinner with them. Laura had called asking for Stiles, saying that she was coming home this weekend and he'd better be ready for a Star Wars marathon. When Derek told her Stiles wasn’t there and that he hadn’t seen him all week, Laure laughing asking if the two had broken up. Derek rushed her off the phone; slumping back on the sofa confused to why he hadn’t heard from Stiles. When he called him early in the week there was no answer, nor had he replied to any of his texts. That’s when the doorbell rang; to say Derek was surprised to see Paige was an understatement. 

“Paige what are you doing here” asked a stunned Derek with a big smile on his face?

“I’m in town visiting my Grandmother and thought I would come see you” Paige responded. 

After a big hug Derek stepped aside inviting Paige into the house. They walked down the hall turning left into the family room which faced the stairs to the second level of the house.

“Can I get you anything “Derek asked as she sat on the sofa?

“No I am good; any ways I can’t stay long, I just want to see how you were doing” Paige said as she turned facing Derek displaying a warm smile.

“I’m good just a little overwhelmed with packing; heading down to the Bay early next week to set up my apartment”.

“You’re not staying in the dorms” Paige asked a little surprised?

“No; I’m moving in with Laura she has a house in Alameda with a garage apartment” replied Derek with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Oh” Paige said as that smile blossomed back on her face.

“Just away for my parents to keep an eye on me, ha-ha. What about you” he asked leaning back against the arm of the sofa and tucking his left leg under his right?

“I start Chapman University in two weeks” Paige replied brushing a lock of hair behind her left ear.

“What’s your major” Derek asked?

“Music Therapy” Paige stated flashing a brighter smile.

“Two things you love, music and helping others” Derek said returning her smile.

“Yeah the best of both worlds; I want to help emotionally, mentally, and physically abused kids” Paige said as her smile faded.

“Don’t tell me you still blame yourself for Isaac” asked Derek?

“I knew what he was going through and never said a word; he was my best friend Derek” Paige said as she wiped away a tear.

“You were a kid and scared yourself… how many times did he beg you not to say anything” Derek asked as he took her hand in his?

“I know but it didn’t make me feel any better after the authorities discovered that he was being abused” Paige responded as she stood and step towards the fireplace to the right of the sofa.

Picking up a picture of four smile figures “is he happy now” Paige asked looking down at the picture?

“Yes, it was rough at first but my parents wanted Isaac to know that he was family. We took that last year on our trip to D.C” Derek said looking at the picture of Laura, Cora, himself and Isaac standing in front of the White House.

“Where is he now” asked Paige?

“I lent him my car so he and his girlfriend Allison could catch a movie” replied Derek.

“Alison Argent” Paige asked placing the picture back?

“Yeah” Derek said with a chuckle.

“When I left she was hung up on that curly headed freshman who tagged along with you Stiles. What was his name” Paige asked snapping her fingers?

“Scott; his name is Scott and he is one of my best friends now, him and Stiles” Derek said.

“How is Stiles” Paige asked once more facing Derek?

“Fine I guess” he hadn’t seen Stiles in about two weeks and it’s been about four days since he’d spoken to him. 

“You guess; you guys were joined at hip when we dated. Matter of a fact I was kind of jealous of your relationship”. 

“What” Derek asked in a voice that was one octave higher?

“Come on Derek it was easy to see he had a crush on you”.

“Stiles and I are just friend” Derek snap defiantly.

“Still and you’re not seeing anyone right now” she asked?

“No I haven’t dated anyone since your” Derek replied.  
Paige looked at him a little perplexed before turning and heading towards the hallway in a bite of a rush “I’m glad I had chance to see but I got to run, it’s our last night in town and my Grand is planning a big dinner”.

“Yeah it was good seeing you but do you have to leave already” Derek asked as they walked towards the front door?

"yeah unfortunately" Paige replied as she step out the front door.

They were just saying their goodbyes when Stiles show up and promptly drove back off the compound. Derek stood watching him drive away in utter confusion; first he wasn’t answering his calls or text. Now he shows up out of without a word and doesn’t even bother to stop, WTF?

“What was that about” asked Paige?

“I’m not sure but can you drop me off on your way into town, because I intend to find out”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this/


End file.
